


Secret Smoker

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom is a secret smoker.





	Secret Smoker

I am not a drug user but have heard that being high while having sex is awesome.

Secret Smoker  
Dom was sitting on the couch thinking back over the day's events, lily had been right that honesty was the key to a healty and working relationship. Dom felt bad for keeping so many secrets from lofy but what if he couldn't accept the parts of dom that dom wasn't proud of. Dom still wasn't ready to tell lofty about Hayley and the baby but there was something else he was ready to share, he just hoped lofty would understand.  
A couple of minutes later lofty came out of the bathroom after having a long shower.  
Lofty "I'm not in the mood to cook, so how about we order something in?"  
Dom "lofty sit down I need to talk to you about something" lofty sat down across from dom with a worried expression because his husband looked so serious and sad.  
Lofty "dom what's wrong?"  
Dom "nothing but I need to be honest with you"  
Lofty "what about?"  
Dom "I am not proud of this so please don't hate me"  
"do you know how often you ask me not to hate you and I never do" lofty said with a laugh  
Dom "lofty this isn't a joke"  
Lofty "ok sorry"  
Dom "ok so first thing you need to know is that isaac and I had a open relationship"  
Lofty "oh, I wouldn't think that would be your kind of thing"  
Dom "trust me it's not but I was scared of losing him so I agreed but I never slept with anyone else while I was with him"  
Lofty "ok, so why are you telling me this now?"  
Dom "I am just trying to give you some context"  
Lofty "ok go on"  
Dom "so um every so often we went to group sex parties. I didn't like them but I went along with it to keep him happy"  
Lofty "dom please don't tell me that this is going where I think it is"  
Dom "no don't worry, no one made me do anything, I only ever just watched"  
Lofty "oh thank god, you had me worried for a second"  
Dom "but there was always a lot of drugs at the parties and I did smoke weed to take the edge"  
Lofty "so you used to smoke weed, what the big deal"  
Dom "I still do it sometimes when I get too stressed out and after today with lily I just felt that I should tell you"  
Lofty "ok, so what do you want to order in" dom smiled because it seemed like lofty didn't have a problem with him being a secret smoker after all.  
Dom "pizza"  
Lofty "is it true that weed makes sex better"  
Dom "yeah kind of, why?"  
Lofty "we have tomorrow off so maybe we could share a joint tonight" dom smile grew even wider at this suggestion, dom couldn't wait to go to bed tonight.


End file.
